Give It Up To Me
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Gil/Oz. Lemon one-shot. Sequel to my other story, Broken, so you won't understand anything if you haven't read that yet.


Okay, people! I finally finished this! Just like I promised I would at the end of _Broken_, and, just FYI, you won't understand much unless you read that first, as this _is_ a sequel to that one. So, anyway, enjoy. :)

_Warnings:_ yaoi, lemon

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own anything in this, nor will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give It Up To Me<strong>_

It had been a little over half a year since he had gotten in the car accident that nearly took his life and for, the last half, Oz had been healed. He didn't have many long lasting effects of it, expect that his right arm and leg were both creaky. He told his doctor, and was told that he would probably always have that.

"So, what do you want to do?" Gil asked, interrupting him from his thoughts. Oz glanced over at him, blinking.

"I don't know." He responded, leaning back on his couch. It was about ten at night, and they had just been talking. Well, at first Oz had tried making out with the man, but it was almost as if he was made out of glass because the man wouldn't respond too much. So he had to give up, which annoyed him; he hated giving up, but he would get the man back for that.

"No, Oz; I know what you are thinking." Gil said, sighing. Oz looked at him surprised, before realizing that the Nightray had figured out that he had sex on the mind.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" Oz joked, getting an eye role as his response.

"Because earlier you were trying to, and I noticed a glint in your eye; I just connected them, and figured it out." Gil responded, sighing. It wasn't that he didn't want it, he really wanted to do that with Oz, but he was just afraid of hurting him. He did notice the boy limping every once in a while, though when he would make an observation about it he just got a glare.

"I was doing that 'cause I know Gil wants it too." Oz said in a whining tone, making the man blush brightly.

"O-Oz." The man stuttered, blushing even brighter.

"Yes?" The boy asked innocently.

"N-nothing." Gil stuttered out, ignoring the smirk that appeared on Oz's face.

"Well, are you staying here for the night?" Oz asked in an innocent way, making Gil blink, but nod. "Well, if that is the case then I'm going to go ahead and lock up; that way we don't forget to." He said, getting a head nod in response.

Oz's smirk widened, just ever so slightly, as he got up and walked out to the front, locking the door with his plan going through his head. It wasn't _too_ clever, unoriginal, but it still would work. As he was walking back to the couch, he pounced onto Gil, surprising the man, and immediately connected their lips together. Gil went ramrod straight, surprised. His eyes widened as Oz's closed, and the distance between them disappeared as much as it possibly could as the blond pushed himself close to the man. He licked Gil's lips, requesting entrance, which was given after a moment. Gil relaxed a little, closing his eyes as well.

After the initial surprise wore off, Gil started responding, wrapping Oz into his arm and starting a battle of dominance. In a brazen move, the Nightray rearranged the way he was holding the smaller boy, lifting the bottom of his shirt and rubbing the bottom of his back in a way that was anything but innocent. The Vessalius shuddered, weakening just slightly in the battle for dominance, but that was just enough for Gil to beat him, and move his tongue into Oz's mouth.

Oz moaned quietly, relaxing into the feelings. After a second, he pulled back for air. He slowly opened his eyes, at the same time as the older man, to gaze at him, his eyes clouded as he tried to catch his breath.

"See? I won't break." Oz said, leaning his forehead against Gil's, making the man's eyes widen from surprise, having not expected the blond to say that. He lightly pecked the man's lips, before leaning back to beam at him. Gil just blinked, pulling Oz back down for another kiss, deepening it this time. The Vessalius was surprised, but not at all disappointed; the Nightray was shown this when Oz, while straddling the man's hips, pressed his hips down, both moaning in response.

A moment later, Gil stood up, Oz wrapping his body around the man's to keep from falling as the man walked to the bedroom. When they got there, Oz was dropped onto the bed, surprising him, but a moment later he was covered by Gil's body, their lips being reunited in a passionate kiss.

After a second of just kissing, Gil's hands spurred into motion, unbuttoning and removing the blond's shirt in record speed. He separated their lips to admire what he had revealed, causing a blush to appear on the younger of the two of them.

"Gil." He muttered weakly, trying to get the man to look up at his face. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body- well, actually, that was it. He had an extremely scrawny frame, unlike the man, due to the fact that he didn't have time to exercise. Well, he did have a little amount of muscle, but it wasn't there wasn't much of it.

"Yes, Oz?" Gil asked after a moment, just glancing up at to look at his face to see what he wanted. The blush on the boy's face got brighter as he had nothing to say. He had just wanted to get the man to look away from his body, but hadn't expected it to actually work. "Do you have nothing to say?" A smirk came onto the man's face.

"St-stop smirking." Oz managed to say, slightly panting. It was more from embarrassment that he was panting, and slightly from the kiss. The smirk on the man's face grew as he watched the boy, glad that he could do that to him.

"I don't plan on it." Gil responded, his eyes going back to the boy's chest. Oz huffed in frustration, slightly annoyed. That is, until the man started licking and nipping at his chest, making him sigh in content, ever so slightly.

Gil glanced slightly to his left- Oz's right- and froze, as he had seen Oz's right arm, better yet the multiple scars that ran up and down from the incident that had occurred almost half a year ago. Oz noticed the man's reaction, and where he was looking.

"Gil?" He said, trying to get the man's attention. When it wasn't achieved, he raised his right arm to wrap around the man's neck, wincing when it creaked loudly- of course, when he didn't want it to make any noise, it was louder than usual. "Gil, look at me." He said, making the man blink and look at his face, a great sadness in his eyes, along with guilt- self-pity. "It's not your fault; don't act like it is." He said, the man's eyebrows furrowing.

"But, if it hadn't been for me, it wouldn't have happened." He responded, blinking away any tears that might have appeared.

"But I've never blamed you; you didn't hit me. And don't try to tell me it's your fault; I won't have it." A sternness was in his voice, making Gil's eyes widen from surprise. Oz smiled, bringing Gil down to kiss him again. After a moment, Gil started responding, lowering down onto Oz slightly. Somehow, Oz managed to get his hands between them, unbuttoning the man's shirt and getting it off as quickly as he could.

The heat between them was rising quickly, moans coming from the two of them as they made out. Gil moved his hand so that it was right above the boy's shorts, silently asking if the boy wanted to do that. When the boy didn't try to stop him, he unbuttoned them, slowly unzipping them and taking them off. They pulled apart, both panting for air that they needed, and looked at each other, lust in both visions.

Slowly, Gil removed the last piece of clothing on Oz, it being thrown to the side like all the others. He met the boy's eyes, the emerald eyes clouded with lust, similar to his golden eyes. His hands mapped the sides of the boy's body, the slight curve of it, until they reached the boy's member, which was already half-erect and was hardening under all of the ministrations being done to him. A moan sounded in the room as Gil started rubbing Oz member, though it was only for a moment.

"Do- do you want to go all the way?" Gil managed to say, utter embarrassment warring with lust.

"Yeah." Oz responded, his breathing heavy. A slight blush marked his cheeks when he was asked if he had lotion or lube. "Yeah- in the nightstand." He said, making the man open it and search for a moment, eventually finding a bottle of lube. He glanced at the boy as he took it out, an eyebrow raised.

"Any particular reason that you had this?" He asked, making the blush on the boy's face darken the most it possibly could.

"It-it's good to be prepared for every possible scenario." He muttered, embarrassment lining his voice. To try to hide it some, he reached down, making quick work of Gil's pants, taking his underwear off along with the pants.

Oz rose his eyes up to meet Gil in the eyes, neither moving for a moment, before Oz slowly raked his eyes down the man's body, taking in every little detail, though, just to tease the man, he skipped past his groin, inspecting his legs before finally looking at Gil's erect member. The man blushed brightly as the look turned feral, and the boy licked his lips, the member twitching in interest.

"Oz." He muttered weakly, making the younger man glance up and meet him in the eyes.

"Yes, Gil?" He asked, a situation that happened not too earlier repeating, though the roles were reversed this time. In frustration, Gil opened the bottle of lube he had grabbed, the ominous sound of it sending a blush onto both of their cheeks. The darker haired man liberally coated three of his fingers with it, glancing away from his fingers- said fingers going to Oz's entrance and pausing before entering- to meet Oz in the eyes. Nervousness was now the dominant feeling between them, but Oz nodded, waiting for the man to continue.

A finger prodded his entrance, slowly entering. Oz took a slight breath, not quite feeling any pain yet. After a second, Gil's forefinger was all the way in; after he decided that he had moved it enough, he added a second finger, stretching the two fingers every which way to get it stretched as much as he could. Slight pain was starting for Oz, though there wasn't much. That is, until a third finger was added, making his breath just stop for a moment. This did not go unnoticed and, a moment later, his breath hitched again, but for a completely different reason.

Gil's head bobbed up and down his member, moving fast while his fingers moved slow, distracting Oz from the pain. His moans became louder and louder, until it was almost as if he was about to come. When that became evident to the man, he pulled back, his fingers slowly coming out as well, to look up at the blond.

"Oz." He muttered, making the boy open his eyes- wondering when he closed them- to look at the man. Their eyes stayed lock as Gil used the leftover lube on his fingers to cover his member, fully erect just from hearing the boy's moans. Gil lifted Oz's legs, propping them up on his shoulders to make it easier, as his member started probing the outside of his entrance.

It was at this moment that Gil slowly pushed his member in, going slow just in case the boy was a virgin- which he was, though he wouldn't find out until the next day. Finally, after a couple of seconds- though it felt like forever for the two boys- he was all the way in. They were both panting, Gil from the slight amount of work that he had done and Oz from pain.

"Hold on." Oz managed, wanting a moment to get used to the feeling. Gil listened, as he had been planning on doing that anyway, and just listened to their breaths. A minute later he heard a faint 'go on', and did so, a thrill in his heart. He didn't know how long he had been aware of his desire to do this, but he knew that he had wanted to do this for a while.

Gil slowly pulled his hips back, pushing them as far as he could. He repeated that over and over again, starting to slowly change his direction as he tried to find Oz's prostrate. He knew he found it when the boy's back arched, a breathy shout coming half out. He smirked slightly, pulling back and hitting that spot over and over again and as hard as he could without hurting the boy.

Oz could barely breathe; pleasure was pouring onto him faster than he could possibly comprehend, pleasure greater than he had ever known. He gasped out Gil's name, hearing a growl in response.

"Gil… more." He managed to pant out, but, really, it was so much already. He didn't know if he would- or could- survive any more. Gil proved to him that he could, indeed, survive more pleasure, as he not only grabbed the boy's neglected member, but he also bit down on the cork connecting the shoulder and neck, working that spot so much that it was inevitable that a mark would appear. But at the moment, neither cared much about that; they only could care about was the pleasure raining down on them.

Only a couple of minutes later, Oz came with a short shout, his come covering their chests; a couple of minutes later, Gil came deep inside Oz, quickly riding off his high before pulling out slowly, pulling the Oz's legs off of his shoulders and lying next to him, ignoring the drying sweat and come that was on both of them. Oz moved closer to Gil, making the space between them be about nothing as they started relaxing, eyes drooping.

"Love you, Gil." Oz murmured, not quite sure if he heard a muttered response as he fell asleep. Gil watched this, slightly amused.

He finally had gotten Oz in every way he could; only six months after he had confessed his love. But, really, wasn't there the saying "better late than never" for a reason? Well, he didn't have too much time to think about it as, he too, feel asleep.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Okay! That was my second lemon, so it isn't the best; not only that, but I didn't proof-read it. Too embarrassed of it to do that. But, anyway, review and tell me what you think. :)<p> 


End file.
